Don't Leave me in Pain
by Angelenna
Summary: For A picture is worth a 1000 words contest... How do you save someone that you don't even know?


**Title:Don't leave me in pain**

**By: Angelenna**

**For: A picture is worth a 1000 words contest**

**Photo Chosen: Number 1**

**To view the photos for this contest visit: http://i618(DOT)photobucket(DOT)com/albums/tt268/Rosalynn7885/contestcollage(DOT)png**

******Rated: T**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this contest visit: **

**http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/a_picture_is_worth_a_1000_words_contest/76199/**

To say that he was gorgeous would have been an understatement. I had walked by his beach house everyday for the last month wondering how someone could look so very sad living in such a beautiful place. When I would walk by his house I would watch him without him realizing it. He would sit there with a cigarette in his mouth, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, and a corona in his hands. It didn't matter the time of day, he was a constant in my life and he didn't even know it.

As I got closer to his house today, I quickly looked up and realized that he wasn't there. He was always there, and I couldn't help but feel as though a part of me was missing without him being on that top step staring out at the ocean thinking about better days, and silently wishing that he was thinking about the girl with brown hair that walked the beach everyday rain or shine just waiting to see his beautiful face.

I had often thought about what I would say to him if the timing allowed us even to speak, but the truth was that I never thought I would find the opportune time to actually speak to him. I sighed sadly as I continued to walk past his house knowing he wasn't there. A single tear left my eye because I knew that he wouldn't be there on that step any more, and my only constant was gone. I continued the walk watching the ocean and the ripping waves thinking about how dangerous nature can be when I noticed something in the water.

I stood there looking at it for a moment when I noticed it was the corona man floating in the water. Before I could think of what could possibly happen I rushed out into the roaring ocean and swam out to him as fast as I possibly could. As I reached him I noticed that he wasn't breathing. Tears sprang out in my eyes and I grabbed him as tightly as I could. "Hold on!" I cried as I began the swim back to the shore. "Please hang on." I chanted this as I swam.

Finally reaching the shore, I laid him on his back and listened for a heartbeat. There was a slow one but he wasn't breathing so I started C.P.R. on him. "Breathe for me sweetheart, please breathe for me." I said as I brought my mouth down on his breathing into him. I started the compressions again trying to get him to breathe. "Please, you can't die, please." I begged as I brought my mouth to him again. "I don't know you very well," I said out loud to myself just needing to bring him closer to me. "But I do know that you're sad about something, and that you constantly sit on the stop step" I stopped to breathe into him again. "of your beach house with a cigarette in your mouth and a Corona in your hand. You're just so heartbroken…" I sighed as I breathed into him again. This time he began coughing up the salty water from the ocean. Tears were streaming down my face, as I took his head into my arms. "What were you thinking?!" I exclaimed through my tears. "Why would you do something like that?!"

He was breathing erratically and trying to find words. I was brushing his sopping hair out of his face wishing that we had met on different circumstances when he finally spoke. "Why?" was all he said.

"What?" I said to him not understanding. "Why did I save you?" he just nodded. "Because you couldn't save yourself." I stated.

"I didn't want to be saved." She said softly.

I just stared at him. How could he have not wanted to be saved? It just didn't make sense to me. "Life cannot be that bad." I said softly. I was openly sobbing now.

"I mean nothing to anyone." He said. "No one would miss me."

I stared at him and then hit him hard on his chest. "How dare you! Someone would miss you! Are you that selfish that you don't realize that you mean the world to someone? I walk this beach everyday just so I can look up and see you sitting on your top step with a cigarette in your mouth and a Corona in your hand. I don't know why you're so sad, and I don't pretend to know that there is something wrong, your posture says so, but to think that no one will miss you is wrong, because I will miss you. I'll miss the only constant in my life."

He was sitting up and staring at me in shock. "You're the girl that's been walking this beach everyday for like a month." He stated.

"I am." I said softly trying to get my tears under control.

"I never realized." He said softly.

"Most never do." I stated. "Why would you do this to yourself though."

He sat there staring at me for a moment and then sighed. "I'm a doctor, or I used to be. About two months ago, I lost a patient and took it rather hard. After I lost her I became withdrawn from life, and then I just couldn't deal, no one understood what I was going through like it just didn't matter."

I stared at him. "I understand. I lost my mom about two months ago to a bought with cancer. She was content with dying, and that she was ready to go. She had told me the day before she died that she knew her time was coming but she couldn't convince her doctor of it. I was told Doctor Cullen left the hospital after that."

"You're Renee Swans daughter?" he said shocked.

"Yes, I'm Bella."

"Edward Cullen, I was your mothers doctor."

"Well I'm glad that I was here to help you cope with this.


End file.
